This Is A Rebel Love Song
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: 'Never Gonna Change My Mind, We Can Leave This All Behind. Nothing's Gonna Stop Us, No Not This Time'   SoulxMaka Oneshot. Rated T to be safe.


_Never Gonna Change My Mind  
>We Can Leave This All Behind<br>Nothing's Gonna Stop Us, No Not This Time  
>So Take Your Hand In Mine, It's Ours Tonight<br>This Is A Rebel Love Song  
>Hearts Will Sacrifice<br>It's Do Or Die  
>This Is A Rebel Love Song.<em>**  
><strong>

"Crap..." Maka said, "The living room lights are still on"

"I thought you said your dad is never awake after twelve" Said Soul.

"Well, I guess he decided to stay up late for whatever reason" She said grabbing her bag and getting out the car, "I'll text you later or something"

"Kay, goodnight"

"Night" She sighed as she turned around and ran up to the front door. Slowly and as silent as possible she unlocked the door and stepped inside, to find her dad, Spirit, in front of her, "Dad!" She exclaimed.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"I... I... I couldn't sleep... So... I took a walk around the block..."

"Really? Because last time I took a walk around the block it didn't take me three hours" Maka kept quiet, "You went off with Soul again didn't you?"

"N-No! I wasn't with him!"

Spirit lightly pushed her out the way and opened the door to see Soul still parked at front, "I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He yelled as Soul simply shook his head and started the engine of his car, "IF YOU DO-"

"Dad! Don't yell!" Maka cried pulling her dad back inside the house and closing the door.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you seeing him anymore" He said sternly.

"Why not? You don't even know him!" She exclaimed, "You haven't taken the time to have a normal conversation with him!"

"I know that he's a delinquent and that he's only going to hurt you in the end"

"No he won't! Besides, I'm going to be eighteen in three months so you can't keep telling me what to do anymore!"

"I don't care how old you are, as long as you're living under my roof you'll be living under my rules, even if you're twenty"

"Whatever... I'm going to bed" She rolled her eyes and walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She grabbed and flipped her phone open:

_Hey are you still outside?_

_Yeah_

_Kay, I'll be out in a few minutes_

Maka took out a small suitcase and threw in the first few things that she found in her drawer and closet. Threw in her phone charger and a few other things into her bag. She turned off the lights to her room and waited until she heard her dad turn off the living room lights and close the door to his room and climbed out the window. She ran across the yard to and got into Soul's car.

"So, you finally decided to run away?" He said with a smirk as he took her bags and threw them to the back seat. Maka nodded with a sigh as she put on her seat belt, "So where do you wanna go?"

"Somewhere far away..." She said as Soul started to drive, "Somewhere where my dad won't be able to find us"

"Alright"

* * *

><p>"Soul!" Maka exclaimed as Soul jumped a fence to a backyard of an expensive looking house, "What are you doing? We're gonna get in trouble!"<p>

"Relax Maka, you worry too much... Now, come here" He said once on the other side of the fence as he reached over for Maka.

"Soul, you're gonna ge- Soul!" She squeaked as he picked her up and carried bridal style over the fence, "What are you doing? Put me down!"

"No way" He walked over to the edge of the pool, "Your dad has kept you locked all day and hardly let's you have any fun. So I'm going to make sure that you have as much fun as possible now that you are officially free to do whatever you want"

"Soul! Don't you dare dr- SOOUL!" She screamed as he threw her into the pool. She floated back up, laughing, "Soul! What the hell!"

"Come on! It's not that bad!" He shouted before he jumped into the pool.

"What if we get in trouble?" Maka asked, swimming towards Soul.

"Naah, relax. I've seen the people who live here before, the parents are usually out at this time and their kids are sleeping so there's nothing to worry about. Now come on, have some fun" He said as he splashed her.

Maka giggled and splashed him back.

* * *

><p>"Soul... Isn't this hotel a little expensive?" Maka asked.<p>

"Nah, It's fine" Soul said looking around, "I got it"

"You mean you already booked a room?"

"Umm... Sure... Why not?"

"Soul? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just follow me and act normal" Maka nodded and followed Soul up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall as he pushed on each door lightly. He smirked when they came up to a cart with supplies for cleaning in the middle of two doors. In one room was a maid, the other was left open, "Guess it's our lucky day. Come on, get in quickly"

She walked inside the room and turned around just as Soul was locking the door to the room, "We're gonna get in trouble"

"No we won't, besides our other only option is to sleep outside on the streets"

Maka rolled her eyes, but smiled, "So you mean we can do whatever we want to this room and we won't get charged, unless we get caught in here?"

"Unless we get caught" He agreed.

"Alright then" She smiled and jumped on the bed, "Come on!"

Soul laughed, "Alright, jumping on the bed is a start for a bookworm like you I guess, but..." He jumped on the bed and grabbed her by the waist and pull her down, "...It's two in the morning and I'm tired"

"Fine" Maka laughed and fixed her hair.

Soul turned off the lights as Maka snuggled into his chest and gave him a peck on the lips, "Night"

* * *

><p>"Hey can I have one of those pictures we took at the carnival?" Asked Soul.<p>

"Um... Yeah... Which one?" Asked Maka, beginning to look through her bag.

"The one where I told you to stick your middle finger at the camera"

She rolled her eyes with a smile and took it out, "Yeah why'd you want me to do that?"

"No reason..." He said with a small chuckle, "I'll be right back, I just gotta go to the post office to send something and then we'll go to the fair okay?"

"Kay"

* * *

><p>Spirit Albarn rubbed the sleep out of his eyes angrily with a grumble as he opened his mailbox. He wasn't in a very good mood, since it had been two days since Maka had run away, probably off with Soul. He took out a white envelope and ripped it open and took out the picture inside it before grumbling and throwing it on the ground, Maka kissing Soul on the cheek and sticking out her middle finger at the camera.<p>

If course she had run away with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm... Sorry if its crappy... But it's one in the morning, &amp; I need to catch up on some sleep coz i have been sleeping super late &amp; waking up at six in the morning this week &amp; I probably fell asleep like three times while writing this [x<br>**

**Yupp well, this was inspired by/based off of the video Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides , starts off from when the girl goes back to her house and her dad is yelling at her bf:p **  
><strong>This has to be my fave video by BVB , i just love it^-^<br>Haha , lately I've been in such a bvb mood , me & my friends went to school dressed up as them for Halloween , I was Jake Pitts~((: I freaked when I saw my friend as Andy Biersack xD her make up was awesome !:p  
>So anyways , please review^^ <strong>


End file.
